Malo
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Puedes destruirme con un solo golpe, pero sabes un día yo lo tendré todo y tú solo seras malo. Sasuke déjala en paz. Uy ve a ayudarla eres un héroe no Naruto? Que malo Sasuke. N&H


**Malo**

**Summary:**** Puedes destruirme con un solo golpe, pero sabes un día yo lo tendré todo y tú solo seras malo. Sasuke déjala en paz. Uy ve a ayudarla eres un héroe no Naruto? Que malo Sasuke. N&H**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son Masashi Kishimoto & Shonen Jump**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**Tú con tus palabras como cuchillos,**

**Y espadas y armas que usas contra mí.****  
><strong>**Tú, me derrumbas otra vez.****  
><strong>**Me haces sentir como si no fuera nada****  
><strong>**Tú, con tu voz como uñas sobre una pizarra****  
><strong>**Llamándome cuando estoy herida  
>Molestando siempre a los más débiles.<strong>

-Por favor, dime Hinata-sama. Dime cuando te pondrás algo que te cubra más, por favor, así nadie tendría que ver tu fea cara, tu feo cuerpo, porque no vuelves al baño a llorar-

Uchiha Sasuke el hombre que más odiaba en la tierra, todo este odio era porque lo rechacé el año pasado, siempre he sido una chica con poca confianza pero el, se había encargado de derrumbarla por completo. Ya no importaba yo era una chica, sola, triste y todo lo que él decía era cierto. Cada palabra, con esa voz tan ronca, dolía, dolía muy fuerte.

-Vamos, no te gusta rechazar personas, por favor eres una chica sola, nadie te quiere porque no te matas y ya? Si hazle un favor al mundo, hazle el favor a tu padre, Hinata EL NO TE QUIERE, ERES UNA CARGA PARA EL…lenta y dolorosamente matate-

Había aprendido como bloquear las voces de los demás, ya no podía dejar de llorar, estaba en ese baño, mi lugar favorito en escuela. Aprendí a esconderme de Sasuke, estudie a donde iba, y a qué horas, así no tendría que toparme con él.  
>Nunca imagine que mi mejor amiga seria la taza del baño, la cual escuchaba todos y cada uno de mis problemas, me vería llorar.<p>

Cuando llegaba a casa era siempre lo mismo, entraba a mi cuarto y me encerraba ahí. No salía, no comía si me estaban viendo, temiendo a que me fueran a decir algo. Cada momento de tensión mis muñecas conocían el desahogo, si me cortaba. Era mi único alivio, algunos dicen que lo hacía para llamar la atención. No era lo único que no quería, que la gente me viera. Quería ser invisible, no quería ser vista, quería morir, pero no podía suicidarme no tenía las agallas, y otras vez Él tenía razón, _ Eres una cobarde, una triste y pobre chica que no puede hacer nada bien._

Solo cállate, cállate no quiero escucharte, te odio, muérete. Nunca le desee mal a nadie, pero para Sasuke yo quería la muerte, no lo quería respirando, no más, no más, para de una vez.

Cuando me cortaba todas las voces desaparecían. Todo el dolor, la tristeza se iba. No sé a dónde, no me importa, solo se iba y ya.

Un día mas a la escuela, lo odiaba, odiaba ir a la escuela. Entre al salón, ahí te vi. Un chico rubio de ojos azules, lo conocía lo había visto antes, era el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, el terror en mis ojos se hizo presente el me miro, me sonrió y yo solo corrí a mi asiento evitando su mirada. Pero porque él era cálido y Sasuke no.

Naruto Uzumaki se llamaba, me miro toda la clase, al tocar el timbre me dirigí rápidamente al baño, peor el me sujeto por la muñeca y me corrió el sweater, vio mis cortes, me miro con pena, no en modo de reproche.

-Lo siento- Mis ojos tenían un terror, yo tiritaba, no podía hablar

-Perdón por lo que te hace Sasuke- Al escuchar su nombre me sacudí, temblé por completo él lo noto.

Él lo noto, me abrazo? Porque me abrazaba. _Perdón, perdóname Hinata.  
><em>El me pedía perdón? Porque no entiendo.

-Tranquila, no te molestara más, lo intentare, hare que te deje en paz-

**Bien, puedes destruirme****  
><strong>**Con sólo un golpe**

**Tú, con tus lados cambiantes****  
><strong>**Y tu camino de mentiras y tu humillación****  
><strong>**Tú, has señalado mis defectos otra vez****  
><strong>**Como si ya no los hubiera visto.****  
><strong>**Yo camino con mi cabeza baja,****  
><strong>**tratando de bloquearte porque nunca te voy a impresionar.****  
><strong>**Yo sólo me quiero sentir bien otra vez.**

Había esperado mucho porque alguien me digiera esas palabras, pero sabía que eran mentira, sabía que no él no me dejaría en paz.

-Hinata te estaba buscando, donde estabas pequeño conejito escurridizo, asustadizo, eso es lo que eres verdad? Dímelo Hinata!-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, me empujo contra la pared, y hablaba tan cerca de mi oído, lo lamia, me sentía tan abusada. Me apretó más fuerte.

-No te ESCUCHO HINATA!-

-Soy u..n….cone…jito…asustadiz..o…y es..ccurri…dizo…Sas..uuke…-kun-

-Bien ahora besa mi zapato! Hazlo maldita niña- Jalo de mi cabello y me tiro al piso, bese su zapato con lágrimas en los ojos, amenazando por salir

-Buena niña, la próxima vez lo harás mejor, te veo luego Hinata-

Dicho esto se fue, yo caí al piso, las lágrimas caían y caían de mis ojos, no podía parar, estaba histérica, aunque no se notara.  
>Aquel muchacho cálido…Naruto, me vio.<p>

-Hinata! Dios que te hizo? Estas bien? Que te dijo!-

-SOLO DEJAME! QUIEN ERES! ALEJATE DE MI! No me mires, no existo-

El solo, me acompaño y lloro conmigo un rato. Y luego me beso la frente y me dijo "Yo lo solucionare" dicho esto se fue.

Iba camino a la salida cuando me encontré con Sasuke otra vez.

-Adiós Hinata, cuídate te veo mañana, por cierto te ves bien hoy y recuerda que tenemos prueba, aunque no te esfuerces no lo vas a logras, eres una inútil-

Sabía que detrás de sus palabras amables había un significado oscuro, y perverso, detestaba que fuera amable, prefería que me tratara mal, a que fuera así.

**Apuesto que te maltratan****  
><strong>**Alguien te hizo frío****  
><strong>**Pero el ciclo termina ahora****  
><strong>**No puedes llevarme por ese camino****  
><strong>**Lo que no sabes, lo que no sabes...**

Estaba sentada en el baño, tratando de que la sangre que caía, me llenara el corazón con algo.  
>Alguien entro por la ventana, un ladrón? Sasuke? No me importaba estaba relajándome, no podía molestarme así.<p>

Pero no, era ese niño, vi cómo me levantaba y me vendaba las muñecas.

-Que haces aquí Naruto?-

-Oh te sabes mi nombre, jeje me bueno-

-Que haces aquí?-

-Vine a contarte porque Él es así-

-Eh?-

-Yo sé cómo eras antes, una niña alegre, amable, y muy simpática, tú me gustas hace muchísimo, no te imaginas cuanto, y no sabes cómo me duele verte así, pero él es mi mejor amigo y también ha pasado por mucho, quiero verte reír una vez más, quiero hacerte feliz-

-Yo te gusto?-

-Si Hinata y muchísimo-

-Oh..lo siento yo..no..-

-Lo sé, comprendo, quieres saber porque es así?-

-Si-

-Bien, Sasuke era muy tierno, muy amable, y muy cariñoso, perdió algunas de estas cualidades cuando sus padres murieron, y se quedó solo con su hermano, este lo golpeaba, y un día Sasuke se fugó de ahí y lo adoptaron en una familia muy amorosa, no era el mismo, pero se estaba recuperando, cuando la conoció a ella, Amy, una chica muy parecida a ti, fueron novios durante 1 año y medio pero un día Sasuke se enteró de que esta lo engañaba hacia 4 meses, él estaba tan enamorado de ella que no lo acepto y fue a golpear al tipo con el que ella estaba, pero no todo salió muy bien, Amy estaba ahí cuando Sasuke llego y la estaba golpeando, el trato de ayudarla pero ella le dijo "No te quiero, por favor vete " te suena parecido? Tú le dijiste algo así no?, Bueno prosigo, él se enojó de esto, la tomo por el brazo pero el otro chico lo golpeo hasta noquearlo, cuando despertó, Amy estaba muerta. Desde eso nunca más volvió a ser el mismo, tu eres la viva replica de Amy, pero más bonita diría yo? Y es mi culpa de que Sasuke se fijara en ti, yo le dije que tú me gustabas y cuando te vio se obsesiono contigo, hasta que tú lo rechazaste y bueno sigue obsesionado contigo. Estas bien?-

-Pobre Sasuke, nunca pensé que hubiera vivido algo tan duro-

-De verdad te preocupas por el! Mira todo lo que te hizo!-

-Y porque tú te preocupas por él, mira lo que me hizo, si yo te gusto no te da rabia?-

-Nos criamos juntos en el orfanato antes de que lo adoptaran, el sano mis penas y yo sane las de él, no puedo odiarlo-

-Vaya y yo pensé que tenía la vida difícil, sabes me abriste la mente, esto era lo que necesitaba, gracias Naruto, tal vez cuando esta pesadilla acabe, salgamos juntos está bien, te veo mañana-

-Perdón y permiso-

El muchacho se acercó a mí y me beso, fue tierno, lleno de amor y empatía.

Cuando se marchó, me puse a meditar, claro algún día, las cosas no siempre son así. Todo cambia.

**Algún día, estaré viviendo en una gran ciudad antigua****  
><strong>**Y todo lo que tú serás es ser malo.****  
><strong>**Algún día, seré lo suficientemente fuerte y no podrás lastimarme.****  
><strong>**Y todo lo que tú serás es ser malo****  
><strong>**¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?**

Llegue a la escuela decidida, recupere mi confianza, sabía lo que debía hacer, era la niña de antes, que decía lo que pensaba, que no lloraba, que era fuerte o al menos lo intentaba, la que se levantaba después de un golpe, la que decía Si puedo, la chica que el amor la salvo, la luz, la sonrisa de aquel muchacho me llevo por el buen camino, no caería en el camino que Sasuke estaba tratando de llevarme, no lo haría no, señor.  
>Porque al final lo que importa es lo bueno que has sido, no lo que tienes, no cuanto has podido molestar a otros, vive tu vida en paz con otros, no importa lo mucho que te lastimen, levántate tú nunca estarás roto.<br>No caigas en el camino de tratar mal, de envidia, de odio, porque en unos años más, te lo cobraran no sé quién, pero alguien te va a cobrar lo que hiciste.

**Y puedo verte de aquí a unos años en un bar****  
><strong>**Hablando sobre un partido de fútbol****  
><strong>**Con esa gran forma fuerte de opinar pero,****  
><strong>**Nadie te está escuchando****  
><strong>**Harto de las mismas cosas****  
><strong>**Acabado y maldiciendo****  
><strong>**sobre viejas amargas cosas.****  
><strong>**Ebrio y quejándote sobre cómo no puedo cantar.**

Lo vi apoyado en la pared, con una sonrisa de prepotencia, presumido, hmp, ya vera.

-Sasuke-

-Conejo, que rayos te pasa arrodíllate-

-No, sabes no importa lo mucho que me parezca a ella no lo soy. No soy Amy. Sé que tu vida es difícil, pero de verdad te hace más feliz, verme sufrir, llorar, he tratado de quitarme la vida por tu causa, te hace eso más feliz dime DIME SASUKE! TE HA HECHO MAS FELIZ?-

-No-

-Y porque lo haces?-

-No lo sé, porque la extraño, porque hubiera querido que todo fuera distinto, porque me odio-

-No lo hagas, eres quien eres amate, porque si no nadie va a amarte-

-Eh?-

-SI tu no te amas como esperas que alguien más te amé?-

-Perdóname Hinata, por favor perdóname-

-Yo ya te perdone, pero tú debes perdonarte a ti mismo Sasuke, espero que puedas, cuídate, me voy a dar una vacaciones para recuperarme espero que cuando vuelva, podamos ser amigos está bien eso?-

El solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, Dios me sentía tan bien, me sentía liberada, además ahora me iba con mis abuelos a la casa que tenemos en el mar. Podría relajarme, respirar, amarme de nuevo.

-Gracias Hinata, devolviste a Sasuke-

-De nada, oye que tal si vamos a esa cita, antes de que me vaya-

-EHH! Te vas porque? ADONDE!-

-Por unos días, a la casa del mar de mis abuelos, podrás esperarme?-

-Te Eh esperado 2 años creo que puedo unos días, y a dónde quieres ir?-

-Vamos a comer ramen?-

-SIIIII! Como sabes que me gusta!-

-No lo sabia, lo adivine-

Así, me encamine por mi nuevo mundo, mi nueva realidad, abrí mi mente y me salvo la sonrisa de este niño….gracias Naruto eres mi héroe, un gran héroe, mire hacia atrás y vi como Sasuke estaba conversando de lo mejor con Sakura una niña de mi clase, me dedico una sincera y perfecta mirada, yo le asentí, y ambos comprendimos la indirecta _Te perdono y gracias._

Respire aliviada pero algo mareada por lo mucho que hablaba el chico rubio.

No sé qué me depare el futuro, pero lo voy a intentar, y cuando caía me levantare y diré yo puedo. Y cuando haya inseguridad y alguien me lastime. Me detendré y pensare, me amo, me respeto y esa persona debe estar sufriendo tanto o más que yo.

Y daré gracias a la vida, por ser…quien soy.

_Hyuga Hinata._

_Se despide_

**Algún día, estaré viviendo en una gran ciudad antigua****  
><strong>**Y todo lo que tú serás es ser malo.****  
><strong>**Algún día, seré lo suficientemente fuerte y no podrás lastimarme.****  
><strong>**Y todo lo que tú serás es ser malo****  
><strong>**¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malo?**

* * *

><p><strong>Si es una historia triste dramtica, pero saben aunque crean que exagero, hay personas que pasan por cosas asi y peores todos los dias, pero taylor swift y su cancion Mean logro expresarlo perfectamente y claro. Sigue tu vida no te quedes atras odiando a las personas, no sacas nada productivo, mira a sasuke en el manga, que ha ganado con la venganza? Nada.<br>espero de corazón que les haya gustado y dejen un REVIEW! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **


End file.
